


get some (cool)

by hyengold



Series: hazy black reveries - a series of stray kids canon fics [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, What's new, bang chan is a little shit, changbin just wanted to know but instead he got this, felix chokes on milk, someone save changbin pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyengold/pseuds/hyengold
Summary: changbin needs to brush up on his english.or: the most unsweet confession, and it isn't even from the confessor himself.





	get some (cool)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! this is based on a tumblr post i saw on insta user @/dearstraykids's feed. go check it out, it's full of priceless incorrect quotes!
> 
> it's quite short, but i hope you like it hohoh

Breakfast. A daily communal ritual for the wakening of the mind. To some, it is the only thing that can truly get them up and moving for the long, long day ahead, like Chan, who’s already at the table devouring his third piece of toast. To others, it’s a real fucking hassle, namely one Hwang Hyunjin who has three members simultaneously nagging him to get his sleepy ass off his damn bed and probably causing a world of chaos.

At the table, however, it is a realm of peace and slight sluggishness, with five members currently reporting for duty: unsurprisingly, the hyungs Chan, Minho and Changbin, who have learnt by now to leave the back-aching chore of waking Hyunjin up to the younger, much more  _ creative _ ones, Seungmin, who never really likes being caught up in that sort of fuss that only Hwang Hyunjin could cause, and surprisingly, Felix, who would typically be leaping on the poor boy by now and forcing him off his bed if only to prevent a punctured lung.

Changbin, in an attempt to follow the principle Chan has of taking inspiration from Stay, is browsing through Twitter, randomly tapping posts and accounts and reading all the different languages with slight furrowed eyebrows. With Korean he’s fine and English he somewhat knows… but  _ German _ ?

Suddenly, his brows scrunch together in a higher degree of confusion. “Chan-hyung?” he asks, breaking the drowsy silence that was enveloping the table. Chan lets out a soft, scratchy hum in reply. “I’m having trouble with some English internet slang that our fans keep using…” he says sheepishly. “What does…” he squints once more at the screen, just to be sure, “‘get some’ mean?”

Chan, looking veritably more awake now, perks up and leans towards Changbin. “What’s the context?”

Changbin scans the tweet for the thousandth time, because even though he recognises the alphabet it still takes some time for him to properly register words inside his head as sounds, and then repeat those sounds aloud, sometimes not as he intended. He’s literally at the table with the entire  _ English line _ , the brave ones who ventured on a conquest to include an entire segment of English in  _ Maze of Memories _ , Changbin would like to at least save  _ some _ face.

“‘Whenever Felix looks at Changbin,’” he clumsily reads aloud. The mention of his name has Felix now sitting a little straighter, peering over in interest through his exhaustion-filled daze, “‘you can tell he wants to get some.’”

A sound not unlike a punctured tire reverberates around the room, as an earthquake is reminisced. The entire table jolts and looks in concern at the source of the sound: Felix, wheezing with milk flowing out of his nose, and it kind of looks like he’s crying calcium.

Shock ripples through Changbin as he takes in Felix’s reaction in front of his eyes. “Does it mean he wants to murder me or something?” he yells, rushing to get a tissue to dab away the stray stream of milk while Felix fans his face like an old ahjumma.

Chan, unhelpfully, is not doing anything, just standing at the side doubled over from laughter, and when Changbin looks over to glare at him, there’s a knowing glint in his eyes, which only makes him glare harder. “What does it mean?” he demands, while pressing the tissue against Felix’s nose to stem the flow. Maybe if he looks intimidating enough, Chan will chicken out and tell him.

“It- it means,” Chan gasps through bursts of laughter, “oh, how do I say this in Korean… To put it very simply and safely, they’re saying he wants you.”

Changbin freezes up at that, hand still blindly applying pressure to Felix’s nose. He looks at the phone, which has gone dark by now but contains the hazardous content of the fandom’s more… deviated thoughts, to Chan, who’s calmed down by now but is still looking on with teasing eyes, to Seungmin, who as a bilingual himself is watching this go down in glee, never one to miss a moment of Changbin’s suffering, (he skips over Minho because unless the maknae line is involved he can’t be bothered to give a damn) and finally to Felix, who has run out of milk to spill out of his nose, and is now shooting daggers with his eyes at Chan in earnest.

He’s almost tempted to say,  _ “Like… in the boyfriend kind of sense?” _ , but he knew that it will just make Chan laugh even more and cause Felix to flush all the way to his ears, because every single person at the table knows what Chan was referring to. So he just looks some more at Felix, letting thoughts drift through his head like lazy fireflies before quietly blurting out, “I don’t think I would mind that.”

Felix’s eyes widen, and for a second Changbin thinks that maybe he hasn’t spilt all the milk out of the wrong hole yet, but then he pushes away Changbin’s hand, stands up, and declares, “I can’t deal with this right now,” before marching off to Hyunjin’s room to join in his daily harrassment (though at this point they’re probably just one big cuddle pile, save for Woojin who’s probably desperately pleading with them to just  _ get up _ ). 

For a few seconds, the table is left in stunned silence.

“So,” Minho pipes up, “does that mean Felix  _ does _ want to ‘get some’?”

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it! i wrote this ages ago and it's just been loitering in my drive i think it's about high time i posted it
> 
> anyways! ya girl just got [twitter](https://twitter.com/arbitrarilyskz) at @/arbitrarilyskz so drop me a dm or something! i'm not actually doing much on there, just existing but i would be happy if someone did dm me !! i'm lonely :"(
> 
> have a nice day/night! <3


End file.
